Kagome's Secret
by FireNanaki
Summary: InuKag Kagome is a halfbreed,but,what the heck is up with her? My first story! InuKag MirSan CloudTifa maybe more pairings. MEGA CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Secret

Chapter 1

Hojo's Attack

Feudal Era,Well

'Another Jewel shard obtained,another demon slewn,another fight with Inuyasha to go home...'

"INUYASHA!I HAVE to go HOME!" Kagome screeched

"YOUR NOT GOING!" Inuyasha screamed

"YES I AM!" Kagome yelled back,ducked under his outstreached arm,and made a run for it. hop ..She made it...

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled.So he nels next to the well and waits for her...

Present,dusk

'Inuyasha can drive me crazy! I needed to check on my time..because.  
maybe everyone came back for once...maybe they wanted to see us after 3 years..maybe they found BlueclashFangrusIceazaDustin...maybe.' Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking this when..

CRASH

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some woman screamed!

"MONSTERS!" Some man screamed!

"IT'S GATTA BE HOJO THE MAD SCIENTIST!" Kagome yelled,ran to the attic,and knocked these wooden,webby,boards out of the way.A sword in a sheath lay there,all webby. "Its been a long time since I used you"  
Kagome said and took the sword,went down stairs,put on a dark blue kimono (looks like Inuyasha's,except it has no string,and more of a basic design),and ran to her room.She put the sheathed sword to her side "Time to battle!" She opened the window and jumped out,landing clutsilly on her feet.

"Its #444!My presious specimens!GET HER!" A man in a white coat,black leather boots,black long tied-back hair,and silver-lensed glasses shouted.

These 2 Kamodo Dragon demons with poison dripping out of their mouthes growled and charged at Kagome.

Kagome drew the sword made completely of ice."YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"  
Kagome charged.

She slashed one of them,causing it to fall,but the OTHER one bit her shoulder and pulled her down to the ground.The poison caused her to faint...

2 Hours Later/Feudal Era

"Where is she? She said she'd be back in a 1/2 hour,but she's been gone for 2 and a 1/2 hours!...I'm worried,what if she's hurt..or. . .dead?  
NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD,SHE'S FINE!"

Just then he saw a soul come out of the WELL! It flew far away,and carried Kagome's scent!

"OH NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! SHE CAN'T DIE I LOVE HER!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped down the well.

Feudal Era,Hojo's Lab

Kagome was being COMBINED with this strange dog-demon!A clawish-type machine was forcing them together.Kagome was screaming her lungs out in pain.The dog-demon was cyber-roaring in pain.

They were combined now.Kagome had silver hair (darker then Sephiroth's)  
that glowed,glowing grey eyes,blue sharp fangs,blue sharp claws,dark silver dog ears,dark silver dog tail,a scar going down the left side of her face (easy to hide behind her bangs),a sword in a sheath in her mouth,clothes EXACTLY like Inuyasha's but blue. (all the blue is the color of crystal) The most mysterious thing was these light-blue crystals comming out of her right wrist,going all the way around her wrist,and a light-light blue/white mist circling the tips of the crystal shards...

"YES NUMBER 444 IS BACK! Now all I need is to get this chip in her neck then...I'll have COMPLETE controll over her!" Hojo,the black-  
haired man from earlier screamed in joy.

"You think i'll GIVE IN!" Kagome screamed in a lower and angrier voice from usual. "YEAH RIGHT!" Kagome then lunged at him and tried to bite his arm,but a man looking A LOT like her grabbed her under the arms and held her above the ground.

Kagome whipped around to see her father holding her back.His names Kago,a demon with glowing dark silver hair,glowing silver eyes,black kimono on,a silver dog tail,blue claws and fangs,a blue scar on each side of his face,and the same crystal shards Kagome has sticking out of her wrist but going around his wrists,ankles,neak,down his back,and a LONG sheathed sword at his side.

"HOJO YOU BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE MY FATHER UNDER YOUR CONTROLL,YOU HAVE ME SO LET HIM GO BACK TO MY MOTHER BEFORE SHE DIES OF GRIFE!" Kagome screamed with all her heart.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't do anything,  
can you? And your nose betrays you too! He's been dead for YEARS"  
Hojo told her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"  
Kagome screeched.

"Toka!" Hojo called to the man Kagome thought was her father.Kagome turned to him and saw him transform into a Kitsune demon.

"YOU bastard!" She screeched at the kitsune.

"HA! And you fell for it too! BWAHAHAHAHA!" The kitsune named Toka laughed.

Kagome was in near tears 'Inuyasha' She thought,praying he'd come.

"Well,444,you will be under my control!" Hojo was about to smack her,  
when SOMEONE grabbed his arm.

"I don't know who the hell you are,but NO-ONES' ganna hurt KAGOME"  
Inuyasha said twisting Hojo's arm behind him,causing him to scream in pain,then he just pushed him to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched,relieved to see him.

"Kagome,lets go." He said,he noticed she smelled even sweeter then normal,but he just wanted her to come back so he didn't care.

Inuyasha reached for her,but accidentally groped her a little to the right on her cheast. . .

"EEEKK!INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!SI-" She screached,but he cut her off...

"I'M SORRY! sweatdrop I can't see ANYTHING in here!I'm sorry" He was blushing like mad,secretly loving the feel...then again,so was she. . .

"Lets go Inuyasha!" She said.

"Right." He said FINALLY picked her up and bounded tward the well and hopped down (not even looking at her ONCE because he was so embarrased)

He put her down,and saw her new features,causing him to fall to the ground starring at her 'new' beauty as red as his haori and starting to drool a little...

"Uhhhh. . .Ka..Ka...Kag...Kago..Kagome...wha..what ha..happened..to.  
you..?" He asked,her sight and scent driving him wild.

"Uhhh...I'm. . .sorta a half-demon..Inuyasha. . . .I was born this way..." She replied skiddishly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Secret 

Chapter 2

I hate long explainations,so...

"Kagome. . .how were you born like this? You were never a half-d-demon before,...so..why. . . .how..?" Inuyasha asked confused and nervous.

"Sigh It's a long story,so I'll T R Y to explain it as best as I can.Ya see,I was born like this. A half-breed. Nothing more. Hated by all,except my familly and what few friends I happen to have.3 years ago thought...

3 years ago/present/The Shrine

_Kagome's father was walking away.Leaving. _

_"Father,why do you have to leave us sob why don't you stay? PLEASE?  
Mother's so sad..." Kagome pleaded,she didn't want him to leave. _

_"Kagome his eye's close take good care of your mother..." He said as he continued on,not stopping. _

_"Why do you ALL have to leave? Why can't WE go TOO!" She asked,on the ground now,crying. _

_" turns around and stops,eyes dark-grey with anger KAGOME! YOU MUST PROTECT HER FOR ME! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER"  
He yelled at her,voice FULL of anger,but his voice cracked slightly at the last sentence.. _

_"SO WHY DON'T I GO FIND BLUECLASHFANGRUSICAZADUSTIN MYSELF! SHE'S MY BURDEN NOT YOUR'S!" _

_But...he just kept walking...A single tear sliding down his cheek..._

Back to the Feudal era

"But Kagome,what happened to your demon side?" Inuyasha asked,while sitting in front of her,like a dog.

"Well...you remember that guy,right?The guy who tried to hit me?" Kag asked.

"Yeah." Inu growled.

"His name's Hojo-

"IT'S THAT HOBO KID FROM YOUR 'SCHOOL'!" Inu screamed,getting M A D.

"NO! THIS Hojo is an insane scientist who wants to capture me and controll me to make me KILL! He's cruel and whacked up in the head.  
But,DON'T take him for granted.He may be crazy,but he's not stupid"  
Kagome said.

Inuyasha was ready to jump down the well and kill HIM...

"Inuyasha,I have to go back for my you..uummm...tell the group about this,please?"

"Sure..." Inuyasha said and dashed tward Kaede's Village..

Kagome hopped down the well and ran in the Shrine to grab her stuff.  
She grabbed her bag full of supplies off the table and ran to the door and opened i-

"KAGOME! COME HERE!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome ran to her mom's room and slammed the door open.. "WHAT'S WRONG!" She screeched

"KAGOME! SUKANO'S COMMING! HU-RAHH!" Her mother screamed with joy.

"Hurayy!" Kagome was happy as well. "MY BIG SISTER'S COMMING!"

Kagome went back to Inuyasha's time afterwards,Inuyasha told the gang what happened,and they continued their journey for the shards...

Naraku's Castle/Naraku's room

"Kikyo,seems you were right about Kagome..." He said.

"Yes,I already told you this,Kagome is Inuyasha's Bitch..." She said,  
her head laying in NARAKU'S LAP!

Naraku softly stroked her hair "But soon Kikyo,soon,they'll meet their fate..." Her then started rubbing her stomach "And our spider shall be BORN..." He said...(DUN DUN DUN!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SO SORRRYYYY! I'VE BEEN SLAMMED ON WITH SCHOOLWORK! THEN MY COMPUTER WAS INFECTED WITH A VIRUS! SO EVERYTHINGS BEEN TOUGH!  
I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU THOUGH! SHOW ME MERCY! GOMEN!

Kagome's Secret

Chapter 3

Bombbard Of Questions And Kagome's Power

Kagome ran up to the group,and not even before they left Kaede's DOOR..

"Kagome?" Shippo asked,sitting on top of her head.

"Yes?" Kagome asked sweetly (Those crystal shards that were in her right wrist?GONE!)

"Are you part of Inuyasha's dog tribe?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know..." Kagome said,looking off in the distance,tranced.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"..yes?" Kagome asked skiddishly (with a perv like him,who wouldn't?  
Also considering the perverted grin he's shinning at her...)

"Are you still a vergin,or did you and Inuyasha ha-"

BAMM!

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and hit his head with the back of the blade HARD...(It also was transformed...)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Miroku screeched

"FOR ASKING KAGOME SUCH A PERVERTED QUESTION AS THAT"  
Inuyasha screamed back.Kagome was blushing a very very deep red.

"Kagome? Who was your father?" Sango asked

"Oh,him? He's gone,so..,forget it. . ." Kagome said,her bangs covering her face.

"Ohh..sorry Kagome. . ." Sango replied.

"Don't worry about it..." Kagome said sadly

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"What?" Kagome replied

"Why did your soul come out of the well?" Inuyasha asked

"LONG story..." Kagome sighed

"Tell me." Inuyasha said sternly.

"I JUST CAN'T SO GET OVER IT!" Kagome screamed. Kagome then stopped walking. "I sense 2 jewel shards!" she said

"WHERE!" Inuyasha asked,Tetsusaiga already out and transformed.

A demon slither out of the forest that surrounds them. It was a snake-  
demon! It had blue eyes,swampgreen scales,and was 20 feet tall standing up!

The snake then spat poison out of its mouth,the entire group ran in different directions and the poison missed them all.

Kagome unsheathed her sword "YO! BASTARD SNAKE! TRY TAKING ME ON"  
Kagome screamed and charged,her eyes light blue and those shards popped out of her wrist again.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! STAY BACK!" Inuyasha screamed

"THIS ONES WEAK,I GOT 'IM!" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome lifted her sword and screamed "SORROW WAVE!" She then slammed her blade on the ground and BLUE waves came from the sword and ripped the snake apart!

Kagome turned to Inuyasha,sword on shoulder "Like I said,weak." Kagome turned back to the snake,lifted her right hand,fisted it,and yelled "CRYSTAL GATTAL!" The shards shot out of her wrist,but more immediatly appeared in their place!

The shards shot at the jewel shards untill they flew up in the air.  
She stopped her Crystal Gattal and snagged them in her hand.

"Lets go" She said.

Kagome walked past everyone and continued down the road. Everyone fallowed when the got over their shock... 


	4. Chapter 4

When Kagome said "Sorrow Wave",I ment "Sorrow Scar" sweatdrop sorry..

Kagome's Secret

Chapter 4

Nightmares and DogFace

The group chased after Kagome...

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Inuyasha

"KAGOME!I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE SO STRONG,TEACH ME!" Shippo

"KAGOME,WHAT WAS UP WITH YOUR SOUL COMMING OUT OF THE WELL?" Miroku

"KAGOME,WHO ELSE IS IN YOUR FAMILLY ANYWAYS?" Sango

"ROAAAARRR? ROOAAAAARRRR RRROOOAARRRRR?" Kirara asked (she's transformed)

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled at the group,causing them to do just that. "I can't take so many questions so fast,and I can't even answer half of them ANYWAYS!" Kagome ran 10 feet ahead of everyone,they were giving her a mingrain.

The group didn't bug her for a long time after that...

Night

The group was sitting around a campfire they made,completely silent.

"I'm going to sleep." Were Kagome's first words since she yelled at them.Kagome layed down in her sleeping bag,Shippo was sleeping next to Sango,fearing that Kagome would yell at him for ANY reason.Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's Nightmare

Kikyo stood there,arrow set on bow,aimed at Kagome's heart.

"Hehehe,Kagome. It's a pleasure to see you die this way..." Kikyo said,  
she was smilling the twisted,cold smile of a killer.

"Please,don't..." Kagome begged,the thing is,she's been shot by 3 arrows,one in her back,one in her shoulder,and one RIGHT NEXT to her heart.

"I will be with Inuyasha,YOU can have a date with the afterlife." And Kikyo let the arrow go...

End Nightmare. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Kagome screamed,jolting right up automatically.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" The entire group asked,grabbing their wepons.

"I...I'm..sorry,It was a n-nightmare...thats all. . . . ." Kagome said.

Everyone put their weapons down and got in their sleeping positions.

Kagome laid back down too.She waited untill everyone was asleep,then got up,and grabbed her sheathed sword,too. 'It's him...isn't it? Only nightmares HE gives me are THAT real...' Kagome walked into the woods surrounding them to find him...

The heart of the forest

Kagome stopped walking. "Where are you?" She asked.

Nothing

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome shrieked.

"Behind you." A deep male's voice came from behind her.

Kagome immidiatly spinned,drawing her sword out and catching a HUGE blade comming down on her head with it! They pulled their swords back,and brought them across,and down/up,and across,and across,and across,ramming swords EXTREAMLY HARD! They weren't getting any-  
where fast...

They both finally jumped back.

"So,what do you want?" Kagome asked.

Now,this guy has the EXACT SAME CLOTHES AS INUYASHA ON,a HUGE monster sword A LOT like Inuyasha's except crystal blue,and a white dog mask on to hide his face...

"It's going to happen Kagome,that dream,it will become a reality"  
This guy said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DOGFACE!" Kagome yelled.

"You know I'm right..." DogFace said.

"I've NEVER BELIEVED YOU,AND IF YOU THINK I'LL START NOW,YOUR INSANE"  
Kagome yelled at him.

"YOU should start thinking of a way to save your stupid butt this time,  
the Inus aren't going to save you this time...and besides. . . .you should have more smarts NOW,you have been back here for a while"  
DogFace said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

"Hmph,your still just a weak half-breed pup." With that said,he FADED away. . . . .

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
Kagome growled in frustration "I'm giong back..." Kagome said,walked back to camp,got in her sleeping bag,and went to sleep... 


End file.
